


I wanna be found (by you)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [41]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Horror, POV Barb Holland, Season/Series 01, The Upside Down, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: When Barb's here, she sees Nancy.





	I wanna be found (by you)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Barb/Nancy - found.

After what feels like days of running, Barb finds one of her hidden spots. Somewhere tight and secluded and quiet. It’s a place none of them have ever found her, though she can hear their claws scuttle close by. She knows it won’t stay hidden forever, but for now, she curls up in to rest.

Maybe she’s finally going insane, but this spot—it feels familiar. And it smells like Love’s Baby Soft and pencil shavings with a thrilling undertone of feminine sweat, which was a smell Barb often tried to trick herself into not loving.

And when she’s here, she sees Nancy.

It has to be a dream. Barb is exhausted and hungry and she lost her glasses, so she can’t really see. But sometimes, she feels like she’s right on top of Nancy, close enough to feel the soft brush of her dark hair and see the pretty smile lines on her cheeks. But Nancy never sees her. Even when Barb screams and cries— _see me, notice me, help me_ —Nancy remains quiet and lovely and completely untouchable in the real, outside world.

This time, Barb watches as Steve Harrington pulls Nancy in for a kiss, all confidence and puppy-dog sweetness. Barb wants to hate him, but she can’t. He’s _there_. He can hold Nancy, touch her, comfort her.

And Barb is _here_. She’s… _elsewhere_.

The claws scrape closer. The growl deepens. So Barb can do nothing but turn away from Nancy Wheeler and keep trying to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Adore" by Amy Shark.


End file.
